Milk and Coffee
by fangirl.59
Summary: Yamamoto loves milk and Gokudera loves coffee. How about milk and coffee combined each other? TYL! YamamotoxTYL! Gokudera / TYL!8059


The sky above was full of tumultuous, dark and ragged clouds. The wind was howling and soon, there was a heavy downpour. Lightning and thunder raged with fury as Yamamoto rushed to his apartment, his shirt was completely drenched from the rain.

As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he called out for his lover whom he had been dating since middle-school, "Hayato!" Water dripped from his shirt as he patiently waited for Gokudera to come.  
Gokudera, who was apparently busy watching his favorite TV programme which involved UMA, turned to look at the soaked-wet Yamamoto with the raised eyebrows.

"What?" Gokudera asked, not making any move to get up from his seat and approach Yamamoto. His grumpy tone could be sensed.

With a usual sheepish grin plastered on Yamamoto's face, he replied cheerfully, "Can you give me a towel, please?"

Gokudera then rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in an annoyance before he slowly got up from the couch and headed to the room, taking a towel as requested. After that, he returned to Yamamoto and shoved the towel into his hand.

"Seriously, why the hell didn't you bring your umbrella?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Gokudera was wondering if this guy, who stood in front of him, was too carefree and did not even give a damn if he got sick. Oh no, if he got sick, either Gokudera had to take care of him or Gokudera would get infected. Gokudera chose neither. Both of the options were just plain worse.

Rubbing his head with the towel and giving an apologetic smile to Gokudera, he spoke up, "Sorry, I don't think it'll be raining heavily."

"Next time, go and watch weather forecast, yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera grumpily commented. He knew that if Yamamoto spent his time to watch TV, it would be either some sword things which he did not bother to take part with or sport news which, of course, involved baseball. The black-haired man was just way too obsessed with the said sport.

Turning on his heels, he muttered under his breath, yet the words could still be heard by Yamamoto, "You better take warm shower before you get me infected."

Out of blue, Gokudera's waist had already been wrapped by a pair of arms as he was dragged into someone's embrace beforehand. He blinked in confusion with the sudden of act of Yamamoto and somehow, he was dazzled and felt a bit of comfort in his embrace but Yamamoto's wet clothes, which eventually got him wet too, pulled him back to reality.

However, before he could say something nasty nor yell at his lover, Yamamoto had pulled him closer before leaning down to whisper at his ear; his hot breath resonated on his earlobe. "Don't worry. If you are sick, I'll definitely take care of you," Yamamoto seductively whispered. His low voice sent shiver down to Gokudera's spine before he quickly pushed Yamamoto away with a total-flushed face.

"D-Don't be stupid," Gokudera tried to speak correctly and it really pissed him off how he could stutter from just a simple whisper. Ignoring the stammer he did a while ago, he continued, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just take a shower already!"

Upon hearing Gokudera's words of order, Yamamoto just shrugged it off and let out a laugh before he nodded and headed to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. Gokudera then just walked off to the kitchen; a tint of pinkness was still covered his cheek.

_- 8059 -_

As soon as Yamamoto had finished showering, he wrapped the towel Gokudera gave him earlier on his waist before he carefully stepped out of the bathroom. He looked around as his apartment was as quiet as a grave, only thunders and the sound of heavy downpour outside were heard. The TV was already turned off – Gokudera must have turned it off. He then headed to the kitchen before he saw a figure of a man he was searching for sat on the chair.

He quietly approached him and Gokudera also did not bother to turn his head around as he knew quite well already who that could be. Sitting on one of the chairs, he saw a cup of hot milk on the table before his lips curled up to form a smile. At least, Gokudera did care about him in a way.

Stealing a glance, he then noticed that Gokudera was having his plain, black coffee. His eyes narrowed as his frown slightly deepened at the sight of him. Yamamoto truly wondered why he preferred black coffee without putting creamer or sugars in it. If it was him, he would not be able to stand the bitterness. Without thinking twice, he casually poured half of his milk content into Gokudera's cup.

"What are you doing, yakyuu-baka?!" Gokudera sounded pissed as his eyes widened in shock at Yamamoto's bold action. Seriously, milk? Did he not know that he was not intrigued with sweets or whatever things related to it?

"Maa, maa... How about you try it first?" Yamamoto tried to calm him down, pulling the cup closer to him and persuading him to give it a try.

"The hell! Who wants to try this thing after you put that damned milk of yours?" Gokudera yelled back at him.

"Maa, Hayato... I'm sure you'll like it. Believe me," he said reassuringly; a bright smile was still stuck on his face.

Gokudera groaned and finally gave up. He still managed to click his tongue in irritation before he slowly picked up the glass, which he almost threw at Yamamoto's face for pouring his milk into his glass, and drank the drink slowly. He had already forgotten how it tasted like when he drank the same thing ages ago. He tried not to feel contented with the taste. Hence, he just turned his head away, avoiding eye-contact and refusing to look at the Yamamoto's bright grin.

Unconsciously, Gokudera kept drinking until he had finished his coffee whilst Yamamoto finished up with his. Seeing Gokudera almost getting up from his seat, he suddenly got up too and smashed their lips together; Gokudera's eyes were widened in shock at this point. He did not expect such a daring action from Yamamoto though, of course, they had been going through a lot before – a kiss was nothing compared to their experience.

Slowly, yet seductively, Yamamoto's mouth was requesting to have complete access on Gokudera's. As the kiss got deepened, Gokudera spontaneously moaned and Yamamoto took a chance to slip his tongue into Gokudera's mouth. His tongue was then greeted by the scent of coffee which Gokudera consumed earlier when their tongues met each other, dancing with a match rhythm. The saliva was almost dripping by the corner of their lips as Gokudera's back, to be exact his waist, pressed against the table whilst Yamamoto put a bit pressure on Gokudera.

Breaking the kiss as both of them soon needed their time to gasp on air; Yamamoto chuckled in a light pant which successfully received a glare from Gokudera. Gokudera was grumpily thinking what was so funny with the idea of attacking him with a kiss. However, he was not able to think further as Gokudera had already been lifted up and carried in bridal style by Yamamoto as Yamamoto headed to their bedroom, proceeding to their next business.

* * *

A/N: The next business.. hahah, you guys know it already, don't ask me.. *blushes* Anyway, reviews are always be lovely ~


End file.
